Invisible
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: They said the way to a man's heart was his stomach. So why couldn't she get Naruto to notice her as something more than just the simple town cook? Naruto/Ayame.
1. Is This Really Just Another Crush?

**A/N: Heyyy! (; Okies, so I was recently introduced to this couple by MissFaerieKaiti, and I instantly liked 'em! I mean, who better for Naruto than who can cook his fave food? xDD But for me, I **_**really **_**started loving them in the episode, "The Old Monk's Prayer", when Ayame changed the course of Ichiraku's, which led to a heated argument between her and Naruto. I was like, "..Oh, yeah. They definitely click. STORYTIME!" XDDD This story takes place after that episode. x3 Despite the age difference (it ain't that much! xD), I think their personalities just go together really well. Their relationship will never get boring, that's for sure. xDD I hope I'm ok in characterization with Ayame; they've never really put much spotlight on her, so I'm uncertain how to really pinpoint her personality. In fact, The Old Monk's Prayer was pretty much the most I've really seen of Ayame's character - she's polite and well-mannered, but dedicated and passionate, and she even has a little feisty edge. Just what Naruto needs to keep him in line! xDD So without further ado, I bring chu one of the first Narume stories! ^_^ I hope y'all like it!**

**Kyra, do the disclaimer.. I just don't have the heart.. *tearsniffle***

**Kyra: 9_9 Taylor doesn't own anything Naruto. Except her plushie. And her posters. And her dvd. And her trading card. And her trading card holder..**

**Hey now, hold up! I think they get the point! -.- So..yeah..xD;; Let's just start this thing! **

* * *

><p>Ayame had always known there would be competition. Heck, there were all those exotically beautiful ninja girls who stayed in shape from always being on missions. Then there was her, a plain, run-of-the-mill girl next door who worked in a restaurant. When you thought about it, that had a way of getting to your self-confidence. But she wasn't cut out for being a shinobi, always on the go and nearly killing yourself with exertion - no way was that her cup of tea. Ayame's heart lay in cooking - always had been, from the time she was a little girl helping her dad in the kitchen.<p>

Why not have fun at what you do, though? At least, that was the way Ayame saw it. She loved working at Ichiraku's. Not just because they got a lot of business (even though that was a definite bonus), but she thoroughly enjoyed preparing the food just right and seeing that the customer was satisfied. There was a way of making a meal perfectly that just made you practically glow with triumph. It was a good feeling. Nobody but a true cook would know what she meant.

Sometimes that was even her only social network, seeing that she never got out much outside her job, chatting with whoever stopped by and on occasion hearing the best gossip. Not that Ayame was a gossiper necessarily - she just liked keeping up with the times.

And there was Naruto, too, of course - one of their regulars. From when he was an obnoxious, rambuctious little snot, he'd been in Ichiraku's for as long as Ayame could remember. She'd always thought him cute and annoying in that little-boy way, his loud gravelly voice and personality to match. But when Naruto had returned to Konoha after three years of training with Jiraiya, Ayame was blown away. Now.. he was _cute _cute. And he still harbored some of his old humor and quirks to where it was amusingly charming instead of childish and irritating. Ayame would admit (not to just anyone, however), that she'd missed Naruto.. a lot more than probably necessary. But then again, he was practically their number-one customer. What cook wouldn't miss _that? _He'd always provided entertaining banter (or complaints about stuff going on) and compliments on his pork miso ramen. Needless to say, Ayame was a little glad Naruto hadn't at least grown out of his ramen-loving attribute.

As he continued on his quest to get Sasuke back, Ayame had started feeling a little restless. She felt like she was missing out - ninjas got to go anywhere and everywhere. She, on the other hand, was constantly stuck here in the Leaf. So Teuchi agreed to send her to another village to get some professional training as a noodle maker.

That had been one of the most refreshing times of her life, to be honest. And in addition, Ayame had returned with a new resolve. One of the things she had learned in the village was that the likes and dislikes of customers were constantly changing, and if they as restaurant owners didn't keep up with the times, people would grow bored of their same ol' menu. And.. well, maybe she'd wanted to impress Naruto, just a little, in her grown knowledge of cuisine. Maybe he would appreciate the step she was taking into changing Ichiraku's from a ramen restaurant into a tsukemen one. Heck, maybe he would even _prefer _tsukemen over ramen! It was a risky step business-wise, but Ayame wholeheartedly believed it was for the better.

So needless to say, she'd been enraged when stubborn Naruto had refused to embrace the new and instead stuck to the same ol', same ol'. Didn't he see how boring it was to go along with the former and how exciting it was to try something new? Apparently not, because Naruto had Teuchi add pork slices and such added to his noodles, then poured the broth over it all, making it ramen in his book. Dipping noodles were supposed to be _separate _and eaten as such! But Naruto wouldn't listen. She was a little disappointed at the reaction she hadn't anticipated.

All in all... they said the way to a man's heart was his stomach. So why couldn't she get Naruto to notice her as something more than just the simple town cook? And why did it matter so much, anyway? When had she started caring for Naruto in that way? She shouldn't: she was a young woman, and he a teenager. It just didn't make sense!

Honestly.. those facts alone had bothered her way more than his rejection of her dipping noodles.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's the old man?"<p>

Ayame didn't look up as Naruto entered. "He took the day off to look for an intern to work part time. Dad's shoulders get all stiff whenever he tries something new." Her voice was evenly neutral, but held a dangerous quality - a sarcastic message along the lines of, _"Go on. I __**dare **__you to comment." _Just as she figured, Naruto didn't take the hint.

"Well, you coulda just saved yourselves all those problems if you hadn't changed Ichiraku in the first place," Naruto mumbled as he slipped onto a stool. "I mean, c'mon, why mess with a classic? Like that saying goes, 'If it isn't broken, don't fix it.' People prefer the original over something _totally _wonky."

Ayame was at the end of her rope. "Dipping noodles. Are. Not. _Wonky,_" she snapped, whirling around to face the blonde with narrowed eyes. "Did you come here to gripe or actually _order _something?"

"Fine. Dipping. Noodles," Naruto shot back, as if the words were poison on his tongue.

"Coming. Right. Up," Ayame growled, continuing the one-word-a-sentence game as she turned to boil the noodles and prepare the broth. She received a whole minute or awkward yet oddly peaceful silence before Naruto decided to open his big mouth again.

"..You know, there have been tons of changes in my life over the course of the years. More of 'em bad than good. And I'd always think, 'Well, at least there will always be _one _constant in my life, _one _thing I know will never change, and I can count on that to be Ichiraku ramen!'"

Ayame sighed. "Oh, gimme a break! Weren't you sick of the same ole thing? Weren't you ready for something _new?_"

"_No!_"

"Well, that's ignorant of you." Ayame in frustration blew a portion of her brown bangs that were drooping into her eyes. "Business is constantly changing, and that includes Ichiraku's." She set two bowls in front of Naruto - one with noodles with one with broth.

Naruto glared down at it. "Could I have some pork-"

Ayame wagged her finger at him, irritable frown in place. "Ohh no," she interrupted. "Dad may have fallen for that one, but you're not pulling it twice when I'm around! Eat it how you're supposed to or I'm taking it back!"

Naruto sighed as if he'd rather eat chopped liver. "_Fine_." Using his trademark pouty voice, he picked up his chopsticks, blue eyes squinty. "Just so you know, I'm only eating this because I'm seriously starving and can't wait anymore."

"Oh, boo-hoo, poor Naruto. There are worse things to complain about, y'know. At least you're even _getting _food! Not a lot of people have that privilege!" Ayame shot back, satisfied when her biting yet truthful comment hit its mark. Naruto fell silent. On a roll and not about to be stopped now, more words spilled out as Ayame furiously wiped the counter for emphasis. "I wouldn't expect a _boy _to understand. They never think of anything but their stomachs. Boys don't know what they want! They _think _they like some food the best, they _think _they know what they wanna do in life, they _think _they wanna chase after some stupid dream that'll get them killed, they _think _they're in love with a girl who doesn't even look at them..!" Ichiraku had been Naruto's vent spot the majority of the time, and the topic of Sakura was no exception. Countless times Teuchi and Ayame had heard of Naruto's unwavering affection for the girl, who harbored the same feelings, except that they were directed to their former squadmate, Sasuke Uchiha. _Well, of course Naruto likes someone his own age. __**You **__should follow his lead and do the same, Ayame! _she inwardly chided herself.

Ayame watched, biting her lip as the intent of her words were not lost on Naruto. He slowly looked up, gaze unwavering as he frowned sharply. "Boys aren't the only ones," he retorted in an, oddly enough, eerily calm voice. "Girls don't know what they want, either. They always have on a different outfit or a new boy hanging on their arm everytime you see them."

Ayame's fist curled around her dishrag. How _dare _he stereotype her! "Not _all _of them," she hissed.

Naruto assessed her, one side of his mouth quirking in truimphant satisfaction. As if ticking her off was _fun. _"Then don't dish out what you can't take," he concluded.

Ayame's lips pressed together in a thin, tight line as indignation rose to the surface. She hated being toyed with, people twisting her words. She'd merely been trying to drop a hint. _Look at me and tell me what you want, Naruto! __**Who **__you want! _The words lodged in Ayame's throat, and without comment she grabbed an assortment of spices, storming to the back room to store them and ignoring Naruto's snicker.

She found things to keep her busy in the storage room as she regained her composure and sorted through her thoughts. Dangit, but swallowing your pride was a bittersweet taste. Why did she like Naruto so much all of a sudden, want him to feel the same way? He was just a kid! It was all so confusing. She shoved the thoughts away, deciding she'd think about them later tonight in the secrecy of her bedroom.

Then, Ayame suddenly noticed, it had been way too quiet.

No slurping, no muttering to himself, nothing. Suspiciously Ayame wiped her hands on her apron and went to go check.

No Naruto greeted her. He'd taken advantage of her absence and dashed off without paying, the idiot!

Fury quickly sprang up, but then Ayame caught sight of money on the counter. Silently she picked up the wad and thumbed through it, counting inwardly to herself. The exact amount of pay needed for the price of the noodles. And, she noted in surprise, he'd even added a tip, despite their "charming" conversation. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. _Naruto.. you're a surprise a minute. You really have changed.. _After all, there was a time not long ago when Naruto would have jumped at the opportunity and scrambled off without paying.

When Ayame went to take the bowls he'd left empty (not surprising), a realization struck her as she studied the bowls. ..Only one bowl left signs of containing broth. He always poured the broth into the noodle bowl... so that meant.. _**Naruto hadn't mixed the broth and the noodles together. **_He'd eaten it the way it was supposed to be! Even though Ayame had told him to or she'd take away the meal, he'd had the perfect opportunity while she was in the back. _..You really __**are **__a surprise a minute, Naruto-san.. _Ayame mused, a smile playing on her lips.

Feeling truimphant, she couldn't squelch the smile that continued to grow, or wipe it off as the day drew on. There was something about that.. that gave her hope, for some strange reason. It was a new, unexpected revelation that excited her.

Well, one thing was for sure.

It was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *legaspz* But wait! It's not the end! xDD Yuppers, I'm turning this into a story! ^_^ I'm really, really excited to see how this will turn out. x33 Anyway, I hope this was a good start! ^.^ And I hope I was ok with Naruto, character-wise. He's really kinda hard to pinpoint, too. x/ To be honest, I didn't like the flow of this chapter.. but oh well. More will be to come. xD**

**Anyway, but hopefully this wasn't too boring..^^;; It'll get more interesting as the story draws on, promise! xD I'm really intrigued to see how their relationship will unfold. Actually, it's really hard to find an even barrier for Narume - you know, in NaruHina, **_**she **_**has a crush on **_**him, **_**and in NaruSaku, **_**he **_**has a crush on **_**her. **_**I want Narume to be different from those, y'know? Does that make sense? I'm gonna try to make it into more of a mutual thing.. but of course, no relationship can be normal where Naruto's involved. xDD Lol, I'mma have fun with this.. x]**

**Anyway, reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated! =D Thankies! **


	2. Is This Your Way of Asking Me Out?

**A/N: Yuppers, I'm back! Dang, but this couple needs more support! I mean, really, how many Narume stories are there? Four? xDD YEAH FOR REKINDLING A COUPLE PEOPLE HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT OR NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT BEFORE! XDDD**

**Ok, first, I have to make one thing clear. I got over 40 emails (NO exaggeration) telling me that various people have favorited this story and/or alerted it. And I just have to say - how **_**rude **_**of all you not to review! You know, it'd be nice to get some critique, from all the hard work I put into my stories! It's really selfish not to give the author the encouragement, support, or criticism he/she deserves! For shame, y'all, really. For shame. -_- I was extremely disappointed.**

**BUT - the people who DID review - I want to show my appreciation by doing something for y'all. If there's an idea you have for this story you'd like me to do, or an OC of yours you want me to add in/mention, I'll definitely do that for you guys as thanks for reviewing! I appreciate your thoughtfulness! Good to know there's still some considerate reviewers on Fanfiction out there! ^_^**

**Anywhoozle, here we go! :D Thanks to Caraqueen for her help with this story, she helped me a lot with what Naruto would say and stuffs. x3 This wouldn't be here without ya, sis!**

* * *

><p>Naruto awakened in his sleeping bag, for a brief moment blearily blinking up in puzzlement at the night sky and wondering why he didn't see the ceiling of his room. Then it clicked in his groggy mind as he looked over across the way and saw Kakashi and Yamato sleeping in their respective sleeping bags as well.<p>

Right. They were at the training field. Naruto had been training with Kakashi and Yamato for straight days on end, trying to change form in his chakra nature. He blinked, feeling awake enough to get up and at it again, but then a rumbling emitted from his stomach. He clutched it with a tired groan. He needed some good food, and the food pills Sakura made for him weren't going to cut it. That stuff was disgusting.

Naruto quietly stood, leaving the warmth of his sleeping bag and heading quickly across the field toward the woods. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he hoped for the life of him Ichiraku was still open.

As he hurried back to the village, Naruto considered Ayame's words a few days before. He probably _had _sounded like a brat when complaining about that tsukemen stuff, but hey, they took away his ramen! It was like.. taking away Gaara's eyeliner. Or Shikamaru's Shogi.

Weird thing was, nowadays he eagerly awaited the next trip to Ichiraku's. Which wasn't really _that _weird, since he was always excited for food, but.. now it was for a different reason entirely. Although the food was a definite up side. Naruto found himself anticipating a talk with Ayame, even though their discussions sometimes ended in argument. He liked to watch her cook, see her fluid and graceful hand movements as she whipped up a dish. What was wrong with him?

Even when Naruto had been off training with Pervy Sage, of course he'd missed his ramen like nobody's business, but the double weird thing was, Ayame had accompanied those wistful thoughts, too. What was _that _all about?

Then a thought struck him, making him stop cold. Maybe it hadn't been just the ramen he'd missed.

..Maybe it had been the pretty girl with exotic dark eyes that served it to him.

* * *

><p>Ayame had just bid her father goodnight and was wiping Ichiraku as Teuchi left for home. It was her turn to clean and close that night. Just as she finished, Naruto bounded through the curtains. "Am I too late?" he called boisterously, trademark grin on his face. <em>What's he doing out this late?<em>

"Yep, sorry. Come back tomorrow," Ayame said without turning. Her answer had come out more curt than she'd meant for it too, however glad she was to see him.

Naruto's face fell. Dangit, he'd been so close! "Can you _please _make an exception? Just this once?"

Ayame gave him a skeptical sideways glance. "Are you really _that _hungry?"

"Starving!" came his desperate response.

Ayame suppressed a sigh, deciding to bend just this once. Hey, it wasn't like she had to be home anytime soon (she was practically an adult now; she didn't have to live under Daddy's standards much anymore), and if she was honest with herself, she'd love some one-on-one with Naruto. "I'm sure." She rolled her eyes, turning to him. "Well, you're outta luck. All the stuff for tsukemen is put away for tomorrow, so you'll just have to settle for ramen." She squelched the hint of a playful smile, pointing a finger at him. "But you're paying extra for non-business hours!"

Naruto visibly brightened at his good luck and sat on a stool. "Sure!"

Ayame pulled out the pots she'd just washed and put away. "What're you doing out so late, anyway? Shouldn't you be getting some rest for your training?"

"There's plenty of time for sleep," Naruto retorted. "When you're hungry, you're hungry!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Ayame chuckled, her brown hair glinting behind her white hat in the light of the bar as she prepared the ramen. Naruto waited eagerly, nearly bouncing in his seat. At last a few minutes later Ayame placed the bowl in front of him, inwardly smiling at his enthusiasm. "Here."

Naruto met her gaze, suddenly aware of what a rich shade of brown her eyes were. How had he not noticed before? Confusedly shaking the thoughts, he grabbed some chopsticks and dove in. "Thanks!"

Ayame took the appliances to wash them - again. After a few minutes of silence - well, among Naruto's slurping and smacking, anyway - she thought aloud, scrubbing vigorously at a stain in the pan as she rinsed it. "..Hey, don't kill yourself with all that training, 'kay?" She meant for her voice to come out lighthearted, but it came out more serious and concerned instead. Which had been the feeling her thoughts had centered around. Sometimes she really worried about Naruto, that he was pushing himself way too hard. She tried to brighten her voice. "If we lost you, we'd lose a good portion of the money we make, too." Ugh! Now it sounded like that was the only thing she cared about - how much money Naruto's business gave them, instead of him. So shallow.

Fortunately, Naruto didn't seem to notice how it'd sounded. "If Sasuke can do it, I can too," he declared, slurping up the remainder of his ramen. Ayame was surprised into silence by his answer, turning to study him with shimmering eyes. Naruto didn't notice her gaze and dug around in his pockets, only for his hands to come up empty. "...Uh.." He grinned sheepishly at her, rubbing his head. "Funny story.."

Ayame knew that look all too well, heard all the excuses in the book. She rolled her eyes. "..You don't have any money on ya, do you?"

Naruto laughed a little. "Heh.. do you take I-owe-you's?"

"'Fraid not." Ayame waved her hand dismissally. "Forget it. It's on the house. You can't technically pay for the ramen, anyway, since it's not on the menu." She smiled and resumed watching.

Naruto loved her logic. "Cool, thanks." He sat back in satisfaction.

Ayame briefly looked up in surprise when he didn't get up and leave. "You're.. not leaving?" A surge of hope welled within her, but she tried to squelch it, so she wouldn't be disappointed when she got her hopes up.

He was in no hurry to return to his probably now-cold sleeping bag... especially not when he could have Ayame for company. "Think I might rest here for a bit." Naruto leaned on the bar, eyes closing. He could still feel Ayame's eyes on him, which actually didn't creep him out too much. He kind of..liked it.

Ayame watched him, appreciation surging. To fill the silence, she decided to yank his chain a little again."In other words, you're falling asleep on me," she chuckled. "Didn't know I was so boring."

Naruto opened his eyes, not catching the brunt of the joke. "Well, you weren't talking to me.." he protested, feeling a little bad now.

"Chill out. I was kidding." Ayame grinned, turning back around to finish putting things up. Naruto didn't feel like closing his eyes, so he drank in the sight of her efficient work. _She'd make a good housewife someday.. _he surprised himself with the thought. Ok, _whaaat? _Since when had he thought sappy stuff like _that? _

Meanwhile, Ayame took the hat from her hair, letting her thick chestnut tresses spread out over her shoulders as she shook it out. Her bangs framed her face nicely. Naruto found himself entranced, watching shamelessly. In that moment he realized he'd never seen Ayame with her hair down before.

Ayame turned and caught his gaze. She forced away the beginning of the blush and instead raised an eyebrow, her insides quivering. "..What?" She studied him. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Naruto shut his mouth, only to open again to talk. "..You have long hair." Wow, what a clever thing to say, he inwardly chided himself. It was like telling a dog it could bark. Pointing out the obvious.

Ayame blinked, fully realizing that was why he had been staring. This time, she couldn't suppress the blush that spread across her cheeks. "You just now noticed?"

"It's hard to notice with the hat." Naruto sweatdropped. Ayame smiled a little, a new added merriment to her eyes. Naruto decided he liked it that way. It made her even prettier. He was going to try to make her smile like that more often.

She broke into his thoughts. "These aren't my only clothes, believe it or not." Ayame's mouth was quirking in amusement.

Naruto looked surprised and interested. He hadn't really thought about it before - of course she'd have more clothes, but somehow he never imagined her in anything but her Ichiraku uniform. "Yeah, what _do _you do besides work in a ramen shop?"

"_Tsukemen _shop," Ayame reminded, berating softly. She shrugged. "Mostly cooking-relevant activities." She realized how boring that would sound to a ninja. She must sound like a hermit. She offered a sheepish smile, then turned her head as bright lights caught her eye. "Ooh, the night market festival!" Her eyes lit up.

Naruto turned, too. "Oh, hey! I forgot that was tonight!" he exclaimed in excitement. To think he would've missed it had he not made the trip to Ichiraku. He slid off the stool and stood.

Ayame suddenly felt a little downcast at his leaving. She had been beginning to enjoy his company. Oh, well. Of course she'd bore him eventually. She gave a light smile. "Have fun." She resumed cleaning.

Naruto did an about-face to stare at her in confusion. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Ayame blinked in surprise, flattered at the sort-of offer to go along with him. "Oh, I shouldn't.." Her gaze flickered down to her uniform. "I can't show up in something like this.."

Naruto rolled his blue eyes. "Then why don't you go change and come back?" _Girls and their clothes.._

Ayame leaned against the counter. "I guess I could do that.." Her eyes flittered toward the source of the festival. "To be honest, I never have much fun when I go," she admitted, looking down. She lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "If you're not a ninja, you don't have as many friends. Just the way it is." Her voice was laced with matter-of-factness, no self-pity or sulkiness. Naruto liked that, for some reason. "It probably doesn't help much that I don't get out much outside my job, either." She laughed, and Naruto perked up at the sound. He'd like to hear her laughter more often. It was.. enriched and melodious.

"Well, I'm your friend," Naruto asserted. "I can go with you!"

Ayame blinked in surprise. _Friend..? _Her heart warmed, and it showed in her smile. "Thanks, but you don't have to." He was probably just being polite, after all. Just feeling sorry for her and trying to be nice. The realization dampered her feelings slightly. "I know you'd probably rather hang out with someone else."

Wow, she wasn't as confident as she let on. That realization just bolstered Naruto more. "Do you want to go, or don't you?" he asked bluntly.

Ayame assessed him. "Well.." As she looked at Naruto's sincere face, she suddenly knew that she really, really wanted to go with him. "Yeah."

Her admission excited him. She wanted to go with him! _Oh, man, is this like a date? Is that how she's taking it? _Naruto pushed the thought away. "Then let's go! Man, girls are complicated! I say, if you wanna go, just say so," he declared.

Ayame's smile reached her dark eyes as she laughed. "Yeah, we're like that. Get used to it." She came out from behind the bar, shutting off the lights. "Just let me run home and change. It won't take long."

"Guess I'll wait here, then." Naruto plopped back down in his seat.

Ayame waved her hand. She wouldn't have him miss out and wait on her. But then again, if he got to the festival first, he might find someone else to occupy his time with and forget about her. "You can go on ahead if you want. I'll meet you there."

"I already said I would wait." Naruto stuck to his guns stubbornly.

Well, he was polite in his own way. Ayame would give him that. She smiled gratefully, glad for that. "Ok, well, see you in a few minutes." She hurried off into the shadows of the night, Naruto watching her silhouette until she disappeared from sight.

Now came the hard part for Naruto - waiting. Patience had never been his virtue.. or strong suit..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the update after so long to be so short and boring. -.- I had to end it here, though. I have to look up more stuff about summer festivals/night markets, or whatever they're called. xDD If anyone has anything they could tell me about them, please don't hesitate to let me know. I need all the help I can get. xDD And I know a festival-type thing has already been done some time in Shippuden, but OH WELL. Deal with it. xP This is more or less AU, I guess you could say. **

**Please, please review and leave some feedback! I really need to know what y'all think about the course of this story so far. Again, feel free to share any ideas or opinions you have about this story.**

**Oh, and one more thing - yes, I changed the title of this story to Invisible. Why? Because my sister showed me the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift, and said, "This fits Ayame perfectly!" And OMG, IT DOES. It's pretty uncanny, how much it fits. ^_^ **

**Anywhoozle. I'm out! :3**


	3. A Turning Point, At Long Last

**A/N: *blows the dust off this story* I cannot tell you all how incredibly sorry I am for the two-year hiatus. All I have to say is that I hope y'all haven't given up on me, and that this will be the concluding chapter, thus making this story a threeshot. ^^ Frankly, I just don't have the time anymore to prolong this story like I'd originally planned. But I'll try to make it a lovely, not-rushed ending! I hope you all like the outcome and grow to love this pairing as much as I do. :3**

* * *

><p>Naruto had fallen asleep.<p>

In retrospect, you really couldn't blame him. He was up in the middle of the night, having not acquired anything close to the good night's rest he so dearly needed after hours of intense training, and without something to occupy his attention, he was _bored._

All three of those factors led to his falling asleep on a stool at Ichiraku, his head plunked down on the counter as he snored, blissfully unaware to the dainty footsteps signaling Ayame's approach until her cheery voice drifted to his line of hearing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm ready!"

Naruto started with such a tremor that he fell out of his stool, past the curtain onto the hard ground on his back. "Blleeggghhh..." he groaned. Not the greatest wake-up call.

But seeing Ayame bending over into his line of view made the fall worth it. She was donning a lilac and orange kimono with swirling designs that hugged the curves her uniform usually concealed, her long chestnut tresses piled atop her head in a hairdo held together with chopsticks, and was she wearing... _makeup? _It wasn't very much, but just enough to enhance her natural beauty. He felt a consuming heat trail up his neck and spill over his cheeks, blatantly staring at her, not even registering her concerned words. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto sat up in such a quick, fierce motion it made Ayame sharply draw back to avoid them colliding. He continued to outright stare to the point where it made the brunette wonder if he'd hit his head in the fall. "Um... Naruto?" Ayame looked a little uncomfortable, not used to primping and being dolled up.

Honest to God, Naruto's intentions had been good, they really had. He'd meant to give her a compliment. But as we all know, Naruto's quite the airhead, and what comes out of his mouth is usually never what he really means. He words things... idiotically. Keeping that in mind, what blurted out of Naruto's mouth was, "You.. you look like a girl!"

The change in Ayame's facade was instant. Her countenance darkened. "..._What?_"

Uh-oh. Naruto recognized that look. It was the Sakura Look. Whenever Sakura gave this Look, it meant Naruto was getting clobbered. "I-I mean..!" He flailed his hands around, frantically trying to take back the words (even though to him, it wasn't anything to get mad over), but he only unintentionally made it worse by adding, "I meant that you look like every other girl now!"

Ayame's response to this was very dignified, in her opinion. She kicked dust in Naruto's face, spun on her heel, and stormed toward the night festival. _I guess I'm just not good at being a girl.. even when I try, I screw up. I should just stick to cooking._

After a good moment of howling and clawing at his eyes, Naruto jumped up and raced after her. "W-wait! Ayame! Slow it down, would ya?" he called as he tried to catch up.

Ayame forgot that she was mad as soon as she entered the world of colorful lights and happy voices. She stopped, transfixed by the sight, an awed sparkle lighting up her cocoa eyes. She hadn't been to a summer festival as a guest ever since she was a little girl. Ever since she'd started working at Ichiraku with her father, Ayame only attended festivals to set up a ramen booth.

Speaking of which, was the first thing Naruto spotted. He zeroed in on a ramen booth and fistpumped. "AWWHH YEAH!"

Ayame was startled from her reverie and she gave him an inquiring look, only to follow his gaze and realize. "... Naruto Uzumaki, you _just _ate!" she chided.

"You can never eat too much!" Naruto rubbed his stomach and headed there anticipatingly, but suddenly felt a grasp on his arm that attempted to drag him away. He could've easily broken free if he tried, due to the fact he was a male shinobi and she wasn't a ninja, but for some reason he felt like allowing Ayame to have her way.

"No sir! You're playing some games first!"

"But..but... ramen!" the blond whined.

"You already had some, suck it up."

* * *

><p>"Hello, pretty lady. Feelin' lucky?" The man running the goldfish-scooping game booth flashed a flirtatious grin.<p>

Ayame was completely deadpan. "..Sure." She extended some money to play, but the man wouldn't accept it.

"I wouldn't think of making a beautiful maiden such as yourself pay," he replied with a suggestive wink. Ayame felt ill at ease. She never got hit on like this in her usual uniform working at Ichiraku. She was beginning to prefer the plain Jane look.

Meanwhile, beside her, Naruto bristled, but he couldn't pinpoint why he felt so bothered and oddly protective. _I was the one who brought her here! _His solution... was to perform the Sexy Jutsu. "Does that mean I can play the game, too, mister?" he giggled in his feminine counterpart's voice.

Ayame stared in irritation, veinthrobbing. The man's attention was instantly diverted as his nose spurted blood everywhere, much to Naruto's satisfaction.

Now he wasn't ogling Ayame anymore.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba approached the duo a little while later, Akamaru trodding at his side, then did a doubletake at Ayame, without recognition. "Oh, who's your girl? Reel in a cute one, did ya? Nice goin'!" He nudged the Jinchuriki's side with a sly smirk. Heat immediately encompassed Ayame's delicate face.<p>

Naruto gave him an incredulous gaze, as if unfazed, but inwardly he'd felt a surge of warmth at the idea. "Uh.. she's the girl at Ichiraku," he explained, as if that cleared up everything.

"Oh! Hey," Kiba greeted Ayame with a friendly grin, concealing the fact that he didn't know her name. "Barely recognized you!" He turned back to Naruto as Ayame sullenly puffed her cheeks. "Ohh, you got a gal who can cook? Nice!"

"W-we're not-!" Naruto and Ayame both started at the same time, the latter flailspazzing her arms, but then Akamaru started barking.

"Yeah, yeah, Akamaru, I hear ya," Kiba patted his canine's head, then turned back to the duo. "Sorry, gotta get going. Akamaru's hungry. Catch ya later! You guys make a nice couple!" he added as he sprinted through the crowd with the giant dog at his side.

By now, even Naruto was good and flustered, quietly shuffling next to an equally-awkward Ayame. After a lapse of silence, save for the bustling noises of the crowd, Naruto broke it.

"...Can we get ramen now?"

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know why he was so irritated. He didn't know <em>how <em>he could be irritated when he was slurping up a hefty bowl of ramen before him.

...But he had a pretty good idea.

Ayame was talking about boring food stuff with the booth runner as they exchanged recipes, both seeming genuinely interested in the other. How could that cook get Ayame talking so easily like that? She had a passion dancing in her big chocolate eyes, something Naruto found himself mesmirized by, and she was just chattering away. It made Naruto realize that.. try as he might, he could never get conversation flowing with Ayame like that. If anything, most of their banters ended in arguments.

A good while after Naruto had finished three bowls, impatiently drumming his fingers on the counter, Ayame bid adieu to the booth runner and left with the blond.

"Sheesh, talk his head off, why don't you?" Naruto grumbled, both of his hands locked behind his head as he sauntered alongside Ayame.

"Well, excuse me! You could've gone on without me, you know! I wouldn't have cared!" Ayame shot back, knowing that was a lie. She _would _have cared. More than she should have.

Naruto felt something inside him sink at the words. His earlier evaluation was correct: everything he said only started a squabble with her. The passion that had encased her eyes before was now gone. "..._Your_ ramen's way better," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked the other way, in a feeble attempt to bring back that look in her eyes, even if briefly.

Ayame glanced to him in surprise, then softened, a smile playing on her lips. "...Hey. Let's get some cotton candy," she said suddenly, loosely grabbing his hand and hurriedly leading him in the direction of the cotton candy booth.

A surge of something indecipherable coursed through Naruto at her touch, gazing down at their loosely entwined hands as he stumbled along behind her.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" Ayame turned around holding two sticks of cotton candy, only to see he'd disappeared on her. ...Of course. She briefly closed her eyes as she sighed, only for a distorted, grotesque face to greet her when she opened them. She jumped and shrieked, somehow not dropping the cotton candy in the process.<p>

"Hahahaha! Got you!" Naruto's voice laughed from behind the mask, and soon his boisterous face came into view as he slid the mask off, wearing a cheeky grin.

A glance behind him indicated that Naruto had snuck off to the nearby mask booth while Ayame had been purchasing their treats. "You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she scolded, but couldn't help laughing along with him.

For a fleeting moment, everything was nice. Being with Naruto here, laughing with him, and simply just having fun - it was all a cherished feeling.

Until Naruto's laughter came to an abrupt stop.

Her own laugh trailing off, Ayame gave him a questioning glance, only to see him focused on something in the distance. "Naruto? What is it?" She turned to see what he was staring at, only for a sharp pang to strike her in the heart. "...Oh."

It was Sakura Haruno. The beautiful, pink-haired kunoichi, donned in a gorgeous kimono that suddenly made Ayame feel inferior for even attempting to dress up. In light of the wonderful Sakura Naruto still had his heart set on, Ayame was nothing.

"You're still hung up on Sakura, huh?" she sighed, glancing away.

Not quite hearing her, though the almost inaudible words were enough to break Naruto out of his trance, he glanced toward her. "Huh? You say somethin'?"

"...No. Take your cotton candy." Ayame handed him his and turned away. "I should get going. You probably want to spend time with your squad, and it's getting late anyway.. I have an early shift in the morning..." A strong hand on her arm stopped her, and she looked back with surprise to face a serious Naruto.

They met eyes, and Ayame was suddenly anew aware of how rich a shade of blue his were. Just as she thought something was going to happen...

"You can't leave before the fireworks go off! That's the best part!"

Ayame would've promptly facefaulted had his grip on her arm not been so sturdy. "...Right."

* * *

><p>They had chosen a somewhat secluded grassy embankment to sit at while they waited for the fireworks to commence. Ayame took a bit of cotton candy and slipped it into her mouth. Naruto secretly wondered how she could be so neat with it - his fingers and mouth were already covered in stickiness.<p>

"Well, while we're waiting, the stars sure are pretty to look at, ne?" Ayame said pleasantly, gazing up towards the diamond sky. Naruto took a moment to admire how the moonlight was bathing her face in a soft glow. _The stars aren't the only pretty thing to look at... _"I love to stargaze," she added, more quietly.

"Really?" Naruto thought for a moment, then added as if he was just realizing it, "...There's a lot I don't know about you." All these years, he'd only talked about himself to Teuchi and Ayame... not so often about them.

Ayame turned and fixated a soft smile onto him. "Ask me anything you want."

Naruto considered it a moment, then inquired, "Did you ever want to become a ninja?"

Typical Naruto question. Ayame couldn't help chuckling before she responded. "I went to ninja academy like everyone else, but stopped the shinobi course when my mom died... she was a kunoichi, by the way. I've been helping Dad out in the kitchen ever since. I just found that I loved culinary a lot better than fighting and jutsus."

Naruto was blown away. He'd had no idea.. he was fascinated. "Wow..." He of all people would admire someone who followed their dreams.

"I don't see what's so 'wow' about it." Ayame ate some more cotton candy.

"Well, you found your dream and made it come true! What's not 'wow' about that?" Naruto grinned at her, genuinely happy for her.

His reaction made Ayame's eyes shimmer. "Naruto.." She glanced forward again, suddenly shy. "Speaking of dreams.. I really do believe you'll become Hokage one day."

Naruto was a bit stunned by the words. She and her father used to laugh at his proclamation.. plus, he never really heard those words often. "Really? You do?"

"Believe it." Ayame gave him a sincere smile, one that touched something inside Naruto he couldn't place. Before he could even think of a response, the brunette turned more serious. "...Now, Naruto, can I ask _you _a question?"

Surprised at the sudden turn of events, he nodded. "Sure, shoot."

Ayame couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "...Does a girl have to be a ninja for a guy who is to like her?"

He was a bit taken aback. Now, Naruto had always been oblivious, but even he was beginning to suspect the intention underlying her words. "It could happen. Not everyone's a shinobi."

Ayame finally lifted her head, her expression blushy and flustered, her mouth a squiggly line. Naruto blinked, listening intently. "What would you say...or do...or think.. if maybe I.. if I..." Her grip on the cotton candy stick tightened, and she blurted as if she couldn't get the words out without force, "if I liked you?!" Unfortunately, as soon as she'd uttered the last four words, fireworks had begun exploding in the sky, drowning out her voice.

Having the attention span of a squirrel, Naruto's gaze swiveled to the sky. "Wow, how cool is that? About time!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Ayame wanted to sink into the ground. Disheartened, she looked away and muttered, "Yeah... great."

It took Naruto a few minutes to realize they'd been in the middle of a conversation, and he fixated an attentive glance to her. "Oh, what were you saying?"

Ayame gazed at him, embarrassed. She'd completely lost her nerve. There was no way she could even try to work up the courage to confess again. Her heart was still beating against her chest, adrenaline pulsing through her.

She did the only thing she could do.

Ayame impulsively reached out, grabbed his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Naruto's eyes bugged out for the initial few moments of panic, until he realized this was what he'd been wanting all along. He lowered his frantically raised arms to wrap around her petite form and pull her in a little closer, finally returning the kiss.

Needless to say, no words needed to be shared. All was spoken through that kiss.

* * *

><p>That night was a turning point for the both of them. From then on, Kiba's analysis was proven correct. Naruto and Ayame became a couple, in an unofficial, quirky way that Naruto naturally would demonstrate in a relationship - sporadic visits, scarce dates, words that weren't necessarily romantic (on Naruto's part, at least). But they fell in love with ease, and it was a love that stayed strong and true.<p>

Whenever he wasn't training, or away on a mission, Naruto spent his every free moment at Ichiraku, where a dark-haired beauty always had been and always would be waiting for him. No matter the changes in his life that transpired and took place, Ayame was consistently at his side, and that wasn't bound to change.

After all... Naruto had a big appetite.


End file.
